Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Ja w Anime/Dawn/Pachirisu Dawn
Pachirisu - pokemon Dawn. Historia Dawn złapała Pachirisu w odcinku Dwa ciosy za jeden uśmiech, gdzie okazał się bardzo nadpobudliwy i złośliwy. Ze względu na swoje zachowanie i niezdolność do kontrolowania go, Dawn czuła, że nie uda jej się opanować Pachirisu i wypuściła go. Jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że zrobiła błąd i wróciła po niego. Okazało się, że Jessie również chciała go złapać. Mimo to, udało się pokonać Zespół R a Pachirisu został ponownie złapany przez Dawn. Na początku Pachirisu miał trudności w kontrolowaniu elektrycznym ruchów i często atakował Wyładowaniem swoją trenerkę. Jednak po pewnym treningu Dawn, jest w stanie skutecznie wykorzystywać ataki i przestał rujnować włosy Dawn. Kontrolę odnotowano w pierwszym pokazie we Floaroma, w którym został wykorzystany w rundzie apelowej. Był również używany w Pokazach Hearthome z Piplupem. Pachirisu zachorował w odcinku Doktor JUn! z przechowywania zbyt wielkiej energii elektrycznej, podobnie jak Pikachu Jun w odcinku Długa droga przed nami!, ale szybko odzyskał zdrowie z pomocą Asha, Dawn, Brocka, Jun i reszty zespołu Pokémonów. Pachirisu ma obsesję na Pofinkach i raz rozpoczął rywalizację z Gabite Ursuli, ponieważ Smoczy Pokémon zgniótł jedną z Pofinek. Pomścił pamięć Pofinki pokonując Gabite w finale Pokazów Miasta Chocovine z nowo nauczonym Super Kłem] Dzięki niemu, Dawn zdobyła czwartą wstążkę. thumb|left|Pachirisu z Dawn W odcinku Domowa strategia walczył u boku Piplupa przeciwko Glameowowi i Umbreonowi Johanny. Jednak został pokonany przez potężną strategię matki Dawn. thumb|right|Lodowy Żyrandol Wydaje się, że Pachirisu ma strach przed lodem, jak widać w odcinku Podwójny trening, gdzie został tymczasowo połączony z Odłamkami Lodu Mamoswine'a, ale strategia nie wyszła z powodu jego strachu. W odcinku W domu najlepiej!, Dawn używała Pachirisu do wyprowadzenia walczących ze sobą Metagrossa i Magnezone'a z miasta. W odcinku Nauka od podstaw!, Dawn doskonali kombinacje Jun zwaną Lodowym Żyrandolem, z pomocą Buneary i Pachirisu. Buneary używa Lodowego Promienia na Pachrisu, a ten używa Wyładowania do stworzenia pięknego nowego połączenia. W odcinku Godna Rywalka!, wraz z Mamoswine'em, po raz kolejny walczył przeciwko Gabite Ursuli i jej nowemu Flareonowi. Chociaż Mamoswine i Pachirisu prawie zostali pokonani, wygrali przy użyciu Lodowego Żyrandolu. W SS024, był używany, aby pomóc zwalczyć Ariadosy, które atakowały Dawn. Został uziemiony przez Pajęczą Nić, dokąd nowo wyewoluowana Quilava ich nie uratowała. W odcinku Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, Pachirisu spotkał Pokémony Jun, Asha, Iris i Cilana. Podekscytowany zbliżył się do grupy i z ciekawości wykopał muszelkę Oshawotta. thumb|left|250px|Pachirisu i Mamoswine na Wielkim Festiwalu Sinnoh Znane ataki }}| } color}}| } color dark}}}};" |- | align=center colspan=4 bgcolor= |'Znane ataki' |- | align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Nazwa ataku' | align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Po raz pierwszy pokazane' | align=center bgcolor= with=25%|'Podczas użycia' |- | align=center bgcolor=#F8D030|Iskra |''Dwa ciosy za jeden uśmiech'' |200px |- | align=center bgcolor=#A8A878|Pocałunek |''Dwa ciosy za jeden uśmiech'' | 200px |- | align=center bgcolor=#F8D030|Wyładowanie |''Dwa ciosy za jeden uśmiech'' | 200px |- | align=center bgcolor=#A8A878|Super Kieł |''Nie straszny nam żaden Gabite'' | 200px |} Poziom: co najmniej 33 'Ruchy improwizowane' * Rozładowany Wir Wodny ma dwie odmiany. Pierwsza polega na tym, że Piplup używa Wiru Wodnego, a powyżej Pachirisu Wyładowania. Druga, gdy Piplup używa Wiru Wodnego i Pachirisu wskakuje na niego i używa Wyładowania. Wir zastosowany został w odcinku Niestraszny nam żaden Gabite. Pachirisu wiruje wokół przeciwnika. Plan A wykorzystywany był w odcinku Domowa strategia. Piplup używa Bąbelkowego Promienia ku ziemi tworząc pęcherzyki, a Pachirisu skacze do góry i używa Super Kła. * Naelektryzowane Usunięcie było stosowane w odcinku Opposites Interact!. Pachirisu używa Wyładowania, które trafia Mamoswine'a. Mamoswine następnie używa Usunięcia. * Lodowy Żyrandol jest połączeniem, które zostało stworzone przez Lopunny Jun i Pachirisu Jun w odcinku Nauka od podstaw!. Polega na tym, że Lopunny używa Lodowego Promienia (lub Glaceon Odłamków Lodu) do otoczenia Pachirisu, zatrzymując go w kuli lodu. Pachirisu potem biega w kuli podczas korzystania z Wyładowania. Efektem końcowym jest żyrandol z lodu, który świeci w pięknym odcieniu niebieskiego. Ten ruch z Mamoswine'em debiutuje w odcinku Godna Rywalka!.